Jailbird and Jailbunny
Jailbird and Jailbunny is the 3rd episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot Bugs, Daffy, and Porky are visiting the Grand Canyon when Daffy throws a soda can down the canyon and is promptly arrested by a park ranger for littering on federal property. Rather than pay the fine of $50, Daffy contests the charges and uses the court hearing to try to pin the littering on Porky and then on Bugs. Bugs doesn't respond well to Daffy’s accusations and the two of them start fighting until the judge finds them contempt of court and sends them both to an Alcatraz-style, maximum security prison. Bugs quickly takes a liking to his new digs, because other people cook for him and he can insult the other inmates without fear of retribution. Daffy on the other hand does not cope well. Later, Bugs and Daffy are breaking rocks as part of chain gang, when Daffy inadvertently insults and angers his fellow inmate Crusher. Crusher then chases after him and Bugs in an attempt to physically harm them. They manage to escape by jumping off a cliff and into a river. Still shackled together and now on the lam, Bugs and Daffy dye themselves blonde to change their appearance and get jobs working at a diner in the middle of nowhere. Wanting to go back to prison, Bugs makes a couple of attempts to turn Daffy and himself into the cops, but fails both times. Unable to afford another night at the motel they had been staying at, Bugs and Daffy end up crashing on the roof of a rest stop bathroom. It soon starts raining and washes the dye off the fugitives, returning them to their original colors. After lightning strikes and breaks their shackles, Daffy starts shouting that he is a wizard, which gets the attention of a nearby police officer, who promptly arrests them and sends them back to jail. A year later, the duo are released from prison and are picked up by Porky. Daffy, having learned nothing, throws a soda can out the car window on their way back home, causing Porky to be pulled over by a cop. Cast *Crusher, Sylvester, Wile E. Coyote, Elmer Fudd, and Shropshire Slasher all appeared in the Merrie Melody, but had no lines. Quotes *'Park Ranger': (to Daffy) Sir, you threw a can soda into the Grand Canyon. That's littering on federal property. Daffy: And who are you? Park Ranger: I'm a park ranger. Who are you? Daffy: Oh. Uh, Darvin... Andrew...son. *'Bugs': (reads from the joke book) Why is the Grand Canyon called the Grand Canyon? 'Cause he thought Gargantuan Canyon made him sound fat. (Porky stands around without saying a word, unmoved by Bugs' riddle while covering his shame) Bugs: Well, if you don't like that one, I got 1,000 more. (Bugs walks away) *''(at the trial, Porky is at the witness stand)'' Daffy: Would you please state your name for the court? Porky: P-P-P-P-Porky Pig. Daffy: What's the matter? Are you nervous? Porky: I'm n-n-n-not nervous. Daffy: You sure sound nervous. Porky: B-but this is what I always sou-sou-sou-sou--- Daffy: Maybe you're nervous because you're lying! Porky: B-b-b-but I'm not--- Daffy: Maybe you're lying because you don't want us to know your true identity. Porky: M-m-my (continues stuttering) Daffy: And the reason you don't want us to know your true identity is because (points his finger at Porky) YOU, SIR, ARE THE LITTERER! (there was a silence. Since there are no people in the court, Daffy makes a big gasp) Daffy: (to the judge) And a collective gasp fills the courtroom. *'Porky': Are w-w-we d-d-done here? Judge: Are you not wearing pants? (Porky looks at himself for not wearing pants and hides in shame) *''(Bugs is on the witness stand)'' Daffy: Please state your name to the court. Bugs: Bugs Bunny. Daffy: Mr. Bunny, where were you on the night of November 10th? Bugs: Ummm, I'm not sure but eh, this happened on the daytime of June 1st. Daffy: Aha! How would you know that if you weren't guilty in the scene of the crime?! Ladies and gentlemen, here is your LITTERER!!! Bugs: Daffy, just pay the fine. Daffy: Hostile Witness!!! (points at Bugs) Bugs: Oh, you call this hostile? (Bugs stands and approaches Daffy at the Judge's table) This is not hostile. (pointing at Bugs while staring at him furiously) If you want hostile I'll give you hostile! (directly in front of Daffy's face) Daffy: (beside the judge) Objection!!! Bugs: (instantly) Overruled!!! Judge: That's what I say. Bugs: What?! Judge: Overruled. Daffy: Sustained! Judge: Keep this up, I'll hold you both in contempt of court. *''(Bugs and Daffy getting their mug shots)'' Guard: (takes picture) ''Name? '''Daffy': (nervously) Daffy Duck. (takes picture) Guard: Crime? Daffy: (nervously) Contempt of court. Guard:(takes picture) Name? Bugs: (happily) Bugs Bunny.'' (takes picture)'' Guard: Crime? Bugs: Well, some might say being too good looking. (Bugs poses as he would for a magazine cover while hip music plays) Nah, I'm just kidding. Contempt of court. *''(Bugs and Daffy sentenced to hard and manual labor)'' Bugs: (to a guard on duty) Excuse me, what's the goal here? Are we trying to build something? Or just making rocks into smaller rocks? And will it be possible to switch places to that petuwietuwie case over there? (points at Crusher) ''I burn easily. *'Daffy': ''(rambling nervously to Crusher while he glares at Daffy) You'll have to pardon my friend. The heat's getting to him. He's not used to this. He's not a hardened criminal like you. I mean, I shouldn't assume that you're a hardened criminal. But in my defense, you do have a Neanderthal-shaped head, which I normally equate with stupidity-- uh, not that you're stupid. I just mean that you look stupid. I don't mean that as an insult. I mean, some people think stupid to mean cool, like "That's a stupid car," "You've got a stupid apartment." I should stop talking. I'm just very nervous right now. I tend to ramble when I'm nervous. You know what the word "ramble" means? You're probably too stupid to know-- and here, I mean stupid-stupid, not stupid-cool! *''(Bugs and Daffy are sleeping next to a shed. It starts to rain and it washes their color disguises)'' Bugs: (sarcastically) Any other bold predictions? Daffy: One day, this country will send a man to the moon! Bugs: (annoyed) That's already happened. Daffy: (in great surprise) Am I... a wizard? Bugs: If you were a wizard, you'd do something about this chain. Daffy: (gets up and waves his hands over the chain) Chain break! (Bugs chuckles) Chain break! Bugs: (laughs even more) You may not be a wizard, but you sure are entertaining. Daffy: Silence! You're throwing off my wizard concentration. Chain... (lightning strikes the chain, breaking it, releasing it from their legs) Daffy: (amazed) I am a wizard. Bugs: That was lightning. Daffy: (pushes Bugs away) Ha, classic non-wizard thing to say. Now the only question that remains is: Will I be a good wizard or a bad wizard. Bad wizard! Beware mortals! For Daffy Duck the Wizard shall RULE 'THE WORLD!' (a flashlight has its spotlight on Bugs and Daffy) Police Officer: Did you say Daffy Duck? Daffy: Daffy Duck the Wizard. Who wants to know? (a handcuff is clicked to his wrist) Police Officer: The police! You're going back to jail. (Daffy gets dragged and Bugs is on the police officer's arms, happy). '' '''Bugs': I thought you'd never find us! (they get in the police car) Daffy: (waves his hands at the police officer) Lightning strike! Lightning strike! (the police officer taps the car and the car drives away) *'Bugs': (sobbing) Porky: Aw, you can stop crying, you're free! Bugs: That's why I'm crying! *'Porky': (to Bugs, after seeing the police) Would you open that glove compartment and hand me those pants? Trivia *Bugs and Daffy getting chained together and trying to escape is possibly a reference to the game, "Whiplash," in which Spanx and Redmond get chained together and try to escape an animal cruelty prison. *The date this episode took place was on June 1st. *Daffy's falsehood of thinking himself being a wizard started when he commanded their chain to break that coincidentally broke by lightning, thus starting his fictional alter-ego as a wizard. *This was the second episode to not include any Road Runner and Coyote CGI-shorts. *When Daffy tells Bugs that he has the wrong personality for Customer Service, he is foreshadowing an exact phrase that his then unmet girlfriend, Tina Russo, will say about herself in Customer Service *Daffy pretends that he is a wizard, which is foreshadowing the events in the Merrie Melody The Wizard. Running Gags *Bugs tries twice to get Daffy and himself arrested but neither attempt succeeds (except when Daffy shouted his name aloud and a police officer heard him) *Porky being told to wear pants. Goofs *Porky is repeatedly told to put some pants on. However, neither Bugs or Daffy wear any pants, but no one seems to care, although it could be because Bugs has fur and Daffy has feathers while Porky has nothing covering himself. *During the Merrie Melodie, Blow My Stack, Wile E. Coyote's nose is tan, when it's normally black. Category:Episodes